Halloween Vengence
by cobra
Summary: A year after H8 Tommy Doyle returns to Haddonfield. Script format (well as close as I can get it)
1. Default Chapter

This is like Halloween H:20 and H8. According to this there were no halloween three through 6. Just to let you know. I own nothing to do with Halloween. They are owned by other people.  
  
Halloween: Vengence.  
  
We open in a dark living room. Paning back and around the walls to see newspaper cutouts of Michael Myers related killings and phenomenon. We hear a report coming off screen.  
  
T.V.: The town of Haddonfield Illinois has experienced another night of mayhem thanks to Michael Myers.  
  
A silhouette of a man comes between the camera and T.V. Half covering the screen.  
  
T.V.: Michael Audrey Myers. A name that is synonomis with murder. What do you think of Michael Myers sir?  
  
A man is on the screen. He looks like a redneck.  
  
Man: I think we should cremate him. Burn him to nothin. Then we might be safe on Halloween.  
  
T.V.: We have just recieved word that Michael Myers body was removed from the morgue. Tina is live on location. Tina.  
  
The reporter on the screen nodded with a grim expression. The man blocking the T.V. turns toward us. Tommy Doyle.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
DARK ROOM.  
  
We pan around a room. The walls dark and dank. We hear water dripping in the background as the Voice Over is done by Tommy Doyle.  
  
Tommy (V.O.): I've faced evil before. I've lived to tell the tale that no one will believe. I've devoted my life to fighting the evil that killed my town. That came into my life and destroyed my sanity.  
  
The Camera moves down a darkly lit hallway. Water is still heard dripping in the background. We hear scraping up ahead.  
  
Tommy (V.O.): The last 24 years of my life I have done nothing aside from search. I search for his secret. I search for his weakness. I search for his reason. And one thing I know. He always comes home.  
  
The camera zooms in on the door at the hall. The door opens seemingly on its own. We stare into the black eyes of a white mask.  
  
Tommy (V.O.): I've come back to Michael. I've come home.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
BLACK.  
  
Opening Shot.  
  
A airiel view of a quiet town. Seemingly normal. We focus in on an SUV moving toward the town on the highway. The camera moves in slowly and seems to glide in the rear window. Tommy Doyle is the driver. Creeds' To Whom it May Concern plays on the radio. We hear a cellphone ring and Tommy moves to turn down the radio. It still plays low in the background as he has a conversation. We hear the other person talking low.  
  
Tommy: Hello.  
  
Scotty: Doyle! You in town yet you son of a  
  
Tommy: Yeah. Just pulled in dickhead.  
  
Scotty: Hey! You owe me Doyle. I'm letting you stay at my place. FOR FREE.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean "I owe you"? Did I not save your ass in junior high?  
  
Scotty: To true. Fine then were even. Hurry up Doyle I'm getting bored.  
  
Tommy: I'm here on business Scotty. I'm not here to party the night away.  
  
Scotty: Well you can work today. Tomarrow we party. Or at least I do. I am still in college you know?  
  
Tommy: Your a first year professor!  
  
Scotty: Your point being? Gotta go Doyle. Move your ass!  
  
Tommy closed his cell phone setting it in the seat beside him. The camera moves to look out the window as the music plays in the background. The song has changed to the next one on the CD. We can tell by the enviroment that we are slowing down. We come to almost a complete stop. The camera pans around to see. THE MYERS HOUSE. The black smoke burns are still on the side of the house. The car stops for a second. We start to move again. Pan to the serious look on Tommy's face.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
SCOTT FREMAN'S HOUSE...  
  
The SUV pulls into the house's driveway just as a man in his early thirties walks out the front door.  
  
Scott: Its about time Doyle!  
  
Tommy opened the door to his SUV and stepped out. A laptop computer in his right hand as he shut the door.  
  
Tommy: I haven't been in Haddenfield in ten years. Give me a break.  
  
Scotty just shrugged.  
  
Scotty: If you ask me your lucky you weren't here. That Michael Myers shit has the whole town in a fit.  
  
Tommy shrugged.  
  
Tommy: Who can blame them? I saw him Scotty. I'm still afraid of him.  
  
Scotty shrugged.  
  
Scotty: Just a pussy with a knife and a shatner mask. Nothing big. Come on in man. Me Casa A Sue Casa. Or something like that.  
  
Tommy chuckles as he moves toward the back of his SUV. The camera dolly's beside him as he gets his bag and walks toward Scotty.  
  
Tommy: So what do you have planned Scotty?  
  
The camera moves in on Scotty's smiling face.  
  
Scotty: Can't tell you that. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
The camera moves in on Tommy's face as he closes his eyes.  
  
Tommy: I don't want to know.  
  
You can hear Scotty's chuckles off screen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. FREMAN HOUSE.  
  
Camera opens to a room with a desk and a computer on the desk.  
  
Scotty: This is my study. You can use it to work in if you want.  
  
Tommy nods as the camera pans around the room. Aside from the desk and computer we see alot of pictures on the wall. most with three young men in them.  
  
Tommy: I remember that. We told fish stories for years.  
  
The camera focuses on a picture of three teenagers.  
  
Scotty: Yeah. Until you left.  
  
Tommy nodded mostly to himself.  
  
Tommy: So any of the old gang still in town?  
  
Scotty nodded.  
  
Scotty: Well, Lindsey is living in her parents old place. She moved back last year.  
  
Tommy seems far off. The camera moves in on his face giving us the thought he cared for Lindsey.  
  
Tommy: I think I'll go say hi.  
  
The camera zooms in on the smile on Scotty's face.  
  
Scotty: After the last time you two talked you might want a bulletproof vest.  
  
Tommy flips Scotty off.  
  
Tommy: You exaggerate.  
  
Tommy turns and walks toward the door.  
  
Scotty: Not much I don't. At least take a gun!  
  
Scotty's laughter is heard as we  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. WALLACE HOUSE.  
  
Tommy's SUV pulls into the driveway and he steps out slowly.  
  
Tommy: This should be intresting.  
  
The camera dolly's behind Tommy as he walks to the door and knocks hesitantly. We hear someone moving toward the door and the door opens to reveal a very pretty Lindsey Wallace. She has dark brown hair and stands at about 5'6. She has a look of shock on her face. The camera moves in on her expression.  
  
Lindsey: Tommy.  
  
The camera pans back to see Tommy smiling sadly. He's about to answer when a voice from inside shocks him.  
  
Lonnie: Doyle!?  
  
The camera focuses on the look of disgust on Tommy's face. Lindsey seems to flinch at the look.  
  
Tommy: Lonnie.  
  
Lonnie is about to say something when Lindsey interrupts him.  
  
Lindsey: Wait inside Lonnie. I need to talk to Tommy alone.  
  
Lonnie glares at Tommy one last time then turns and walks back inside. The look of hatred doesn't leave Tommy's face.  
  
Lindsey: He's changed Tommy.  
  
The camera shows the anger on Tommy's face.  
  
Tommy: Like I give a fuck.  
  
Lindsey cringes as Tommy turns to walk away the Camera looking over his shoulder at a shocked Lindsey Wallace.  
  
Linsdsey: Tommy. Wait!  
  
The camera and Tommy stop. The camera pans away from Tommy's shoulder as he turns. We watch from the side as the two friends look at one another.  
  
Lindsey: Things have changed.  
  
Tommy only shrugs. Lindsey looks at the ground.  
  
Lindsey: Just remember Tommy. You left.  
  
Tommy's stance gets defensive.  
  
Tommy: This has nothing to do with me leaving. How can you forgive him!? HOW!?  
  
Lindsey flinches at Tommy's tone. Tears fall silently from her eyes.  
  
Lindsey: It was an accident Tommy. No one was to blame.  
  
Tommy shakes his head. The camera moves in as he talks.  
  
Tommy: An accident he caused! He killed him Lindsey! And he got away with it. The only thing that helped me move on was the fact that none of us would ever forgive him. And now what? You not only forgive him for killing one of our best friends. You fuck him despite it.  
  
The camera moves back to see both characters. Lindsey starts to open her mouth but Tommy cuts her off.  
  
Tommy: NO. We all know that it was accidental. Not all of it. It was his idea for him and his friends to scare us. It was his idea to use a real knife. The only thing Pete was guilty of was trying to protect his friends. You can say he tripped and fell on the knife. But we both know thats bullshit. It was murder. Plain and simple.  
  
The camera again zooms in on Tommy's face.  
  
Tommy: And I don't care how much he's changed. If I ever see him again. I'll kill him. After all I'm not the same person I was 15 years ago.  
  
The camera moves to Lindsey's tear stained face as we hear a car door open and close. The engine start and tires squeel off screen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE.  
  
The camera views the entire house. Tommy stands in front of the house with his back to us. A police car moves into the screen and the Camera dolly's around it keeping its lens on Tommy as Two men walk up to him. Sheriff Leland Brackett and Deputy Lonnie Elamb.  
  
Sheriff: What are you doing here Tommy?  
  
Tommy still has his back to the men. He knows Lonnie is there.  
  
Tommy: Whatever I want.  
  
The sheriff looks at the ground.  
  
Sheriff: Your welcome here Tommy. Always will be. But if you cause any trouble I will arrest you.  
  
Tommy turns and the camera moves in on his face. Anger is clearly evident.  
  
Tommy: You think you can Leland? I've seen things that would give you nightmares for the rest of your life. And I've done worse. If you want to try and arrest me, you might want to think twice. Oh and keep fido there out of my way our maybe I'll get away with murder to.  
  
The camera moves to the sheriff's face. He seems unnerved.  
  
Sheriff: It was an accident Tommy.  
  
The camera moves back to see a slight smile on Tommy's face.  
  
Tommy: Is a intiatition an accident Leland? If I had a gang and to be intiated you had to scare the hell out of somebody and it went wrong. Someone was killed. Would that be classified as an accident?  
  
The camera moves to the sheriff who shakes his head no.  
  
Tommy: Tell what the difference is. Take away the fact that his father was the head of the town council and tell me what the fucking difference is?!  
  
The sheriff says nothing as the camera pans back to show Tommy walk away. Lonnie is quiet throught the conversation until Tommy leaves.  
  
Lonnie: He's right you know. It was murder.  
  
The camera moves away as both the sheriff and Lonnie walk toward there cruiser.  
  
Lonnie: What do you think?  
  
Camera zooms in on the sheriffs face.  
  
Sheriff: That we may have just found someone more dangerous than Michael Myers.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. Sheriff Station.  
  
The camera is on the entrance as Lonnie and Sheriff Bracket walked into the door.  
  
Sheriff: Shelly. Get me all the info you can on Tommy Doyle.  
  
The camera moves to the secretary.  
  
Shelly: What do you need to know about my dear Ex?  
  
Shelly has a smile on her face as the camera zooms back to cover the entire room.  
  
Sheriff: What he's been up to the last ten years.  
  
Camera zooms in on Shelly as she kind of shrugs.  
  
Shelly: I can tell you a few things about it. He joined the Marines right out of high school. As far as I know thats all he's been up to.  
  
The sheriff looks in thought.  
  
Sheriff: Just find me all you can. We'll be in my office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. FREMAN STUDY.  
  
Tommy sat in front of his laptop as Scott walks into the room. The camera is watching from the edge of the room.  
  
Tommy: You could have warned me.  
  
The camera moves in on Scott's face. He shows confusion.  
  
Scott: About what?  
  
The camera moves to Tommy who has an aggrivated look on his face.  
  
Tommy: Lonnie.  
  
The camera moves back to Scott who raises his eyebrows.  
  
Scott: What about the prick?  
  
The camera shows Tommy confused.  
  
Tommy: Lonnie and Lindsey. You didn't know either?  
  
The camera pans back to see the coffee cup Scott held fall out of his hands.  
  
Scott: What the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Tommy sighs and closes his laptop. The camera moves to view both friends from the side.  
  
Tommy: Lindsey and Lonnie are. Together.  
  
Scott's hand seemed to shake in anger. The camera shows the look of disgust on his face.  
  
Scott: This had better be a joke.  
  
Tommy shook his head and opened his laptop. Scott just turned quietly and left the room. The camera moves over to Tommy's laptop. A picture of Michael's mask is the background. He clicks on an Icon of a knife. The camera zooms in closer to read the type.  
  
`Michael Myers is the perfect soldier. No remorse. No concience. And the highest threshold of pain I have ever seen. In the last twenty four years I have searched for his reasons. I've found none. But I have theory's. Theory's I hope one day to become law. Theory's I pray are right. So he can be stopped.`  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE.  
  
(night)  
  
The camera shows the entire front of the house and front yard to the sidewalk. We see a flicker in the upstairs bedroom. The camera zooms in quickly. We see two people in the room. Two teenage people. The camera seems to move through the window into the room. A teenage girl and a teenage guy.  
  
Jenna: I don't think we should be in here Josh.  
  
The camera moves in and shows the boy smile.  
  
Josh: Don't worry Jenna. I'll protect you.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLWAY.  
  
First Person P.O.V. The camera dolly's down the dark hallway toward a door to the side. Light shimmers under it. We hear two voices off screen.  
  
Josh: Michael Myers is dead. And even if he is alive he knows better than to mess with me.  
  
The P.O.V looks through a crack in the door. Something falls downstairs and the P.O.V. spins around and walks away.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. ROOM.  
  
The camera zooms in as the teens look toward the door.  
  
Jenna: What was that?  
  
Josh shrugs and begins to stand as the camera moves back to show both the rooms occupants.  
  
Josh: I don't know. I'll be right back.  
  
Jenna nods and puts her shirt back on. The camera follows Josh as he walks out the door. It pans back to Jenna who is watching the door intently.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. HALLWAY.  
  
A long hallway shot has Josh walking cautiously down the hallway. As he walks by the camera then lens follows him down the stairs as he turns right.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. DEN.  
  
Josh cautiously walks through the room as the theme begins to play.  
  
Josh: Hello?  
  
The camera dolly's behind him the only view is over his shoulder. The theme begins to get louder.  
  
Josh: Anyone here?  
  
The theme is reaching its climax as Josh walks around a corner and. A cat jumps on him  
  
Josh: Shit!  
  
Josh throws the cat away and the camera zooms in on his face. He has a few scratches but nothing serious.  
  
Josh: Fucking cat.  
  
Josh turns and walks back toward the stairs.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. BEDROOM.  
  
The camera follows Josh through the door into the room. Josh walks toward the bed The camera pans around to see his smiling face. Then zoom's out to see a full view of the room.  
  
Josh: It was just a cat. You ready to get out of here?  
  
No answer.  
  
Josh: Jenna?  
  
The camera zooms in as he pulls the blanket off the bed to see. Nothing. He turns and walks toward the door opening it. Jenna falls on him and he lets out a scream. The camera moves to a side view and we see Jenna and Josh face to face. Jenna's throat split open. As Josh screams a pair of black work boots step into the screen.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD STREETS MORNING  
  
Oct. 31st. HALLOWEEN  
  
The camera shows the streets of Sunnydale. Kids and adults walking down the sidewalk and cars on the streets. Normal day.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. FREMAN STUDY.  
  
The camera moves into the study. Tommy is asleep his head on the desk beside his open laptop. As the camera gets closer he jerks awake with a stiffled scream.  
  
Scott (O.S): You okay buddy?  
  
The camera pans around to see Scott holding two coffee cups. He hands one to Tommy.  
  
Tommy: Yeah. What time is it?  
  
The camer moves to Scott who looks at his watch.  
  
Scott: Only noon. We have a good two hours of sleep before the party starts.  
  
The camera moves to Tommy who groaned and put his head back down.  
  
Scott: By the way. I have this sophmore in one of my classes. You will love her man. Promis.  
  
The camera shows Tommy's look of confusion.  
  
Tommy: I'm thirty four. She's like what. Twenty?  
  
The camera pans to Scott who shruggs.  
  
Scott: Twenty two. Take a shower you stink.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. POLICE STATION.  
  
The camera zooms in on the sheriff office door as it opens and Sheriff Leland Bracket walks out.  
  
Shelly: Sheriff I have the info on Tommy. Your not going to believe it.  
  
The camera pans wide to show the sheriff move to talk to Shelly.  
  
Sheriff: What do we have?  
  
Shelly hands Leland a manilla folder. Very thick.  
  
Shelly: I was right. He did join the Marines out of highschool. After a couple years he was placed in a special forces team. According to his file he was discharged last year do to an injury sustained in training. He was severly hurt by a stray grenade. Tore him up pretty bad.  
  
The sheriff is nodding along with Shelly as she finishes he closes the folder.  
  
Sheriff: Maybe its time I had a talk with Tommy. 


	2. Chapter 2 AN: I liked halloween 46 this ...

I finally got another review. THANKS!! So I thought I should update this script. It's still not done and i'm working on it between original and fan fiction works so updates will be far between. Thanks for reading. OH yeah. I own nothing.  
  
Halloween Vengence   
  
PART TWO.  
  
The camera faces a door as it opens and Tommy Doyle walks in. The camera dolly's back staying just in front of Tommy's face as he turns left. The camera dollys behind him to see Scott working on his stereo system. We see Tommy have a seat on the couch and watch Scott.  
  
Scott: Is that what your wearing tonight Doyle? I would have thought that in 15 years you would have found some class. Or at least a little flash.  
  
The camera zooms in on Tommy's smiling face.   
  
Tommy: Look who's talking. All you wore in high school was hawiian printed.  
  
The camera moves back as both men chuckle slightly. Scott moves and sits opposite Tommy in a recliner.  
  
Scott: Anyway. The girl I want you to meet..  
  
Tommy holds up his right hand to stop Scott from talking.  
  
Tommy: No.  
  
Scott smiles and chuckles.  
  
Scott: You both have alot in common. Your both really uptight. Your sense of humor stinks. Hell you've both faced Michael Myers. Come on man! You know you wanna meet the chick.  
  
Tommy sighs in defeat and sits back in the couch.  
  
Tommy: Fine. When's the party start anyway?  
  
Scott sighed and looked at his watch.  
  
Scott: Three hours and counting Doyle. Better start getting ready.  
  
The camera moves in on Tommy's face as he sighs and stands.  
  
Tommy: Fine. I'm going to take a shower. So? This girl is hot huh?  
  
The camera pans around to see Scott's grinning face.  
  
Scott: Oh yeah.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. MYERS HOUSE (backyard)  
  
The camera shows a wide panned image of the backyard. Lonnie Elamb walks in from off screen.  
  
Lonnie: God I hate this place.  
  
FLASHBACK to the original Halloween. The scene with Lonnie, Richie and Keith on the steps of the myers house. Loomis scares them. END FLASHBACK  
  
Lonnie: Freakin Leland. Sending me to do this shit. Why can't he do it.  
  
The camera moves from its position to follow Lonnie to the back door of the Myers house and push it open.  
  
Lonnie: Hello! Any freaky men in mechanic coveralls here?!  
  
The camera dollys into the room behind him the door closing is heard off screen.  
  
Lonnie: Damn I hate this place.  
  
Lonnie pulls his gun and flashlight from his belt. The camera pans around to a close up of his face.  
  
Lonnie: What's that smell?  
  
Lonnie covers his nose and mouth with his elbow the flashlight momentarily lights up the room behind him. A quick flash of Michael standing in a dark doorway. Lonnie moves his arm back to his side and the Michael is once again in darkness. The camera moves back to a wide shot of the dark room. only outlines are seen. A sliver of light flashes in the dark. we hear something hit the ground from off screen and light spins around the room. the camera pans left to see a bloody butcher knife. It then pans down to see Lonnie Elambs throat slit.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
FREMAN HOUSE LIVING ROOM  
  
The camera is in a high angle from a corner infront of Tommy and Scotty who are talking.  
  
Tommy: I think I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight.  
  
The camera moves in on Scotty's smiling face.  
  
Scotty: No your not. Your going to wait here for twenty minutes and meet Sara. Then your going to get laid and forget about all your problems.  
  
Tommy couldn't help but smile and chuckle as the camera pans around to his face.  
  
Tommy: Fine. You win.  
  
The camera pans around to Scottys' face.  
  
Scotty: Don't I always?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD COLLEGE DORMS  
  
The camera starts in a mid level angle on two young women. One with dark hair at a computer screen and a blond sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
Jessica: So?  
  
The camera moves in close as the dark haired girl turns from her computer.  
  
Sara: So what?  
  
The camera pans back to a wide view.  
  
Jessica: Are you going to Scottys' party?  
  
Sara nods slowly that she is and the camera moves in on Jessica's smile.  
  
Jessica: Is Decker going to be there?  
  
The camera moves to Sara as she rolls her eyes.  
  
Sara: No Myles isn't going to be there. He's out of town for the weekend. Besides we're only friends.  
  
The camera moves back to Jessica who smiles and nods.  
  
Jessica: Scott said he has someone he wants you to meet. An older man.  
  
The camera moves back out to see Sara turn back to her computer without a word. Jessica only sat on the bed smiling.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
HADDONFIELD SHERIFF STATION Sheriffs office  
  
the sheriff sits at his desk with a thoughtful look on his face. The camera moves back from his expression to show the entire room as Shelly walks in.  
  
Shelly: Lindsey just called looking for Lonnie Sheriff. I told her the last time we heard from him he was checking out the Myers place. She kinda got hysterical.  
  
The camera zooms in on the Sheriffs face as he sighs.  
  
Sheriff: I better get over there. Thanks for telling me Shelly. Why don't you go on home. Have some fun tonight.  
  
The camera shows Shelly smile and turn from the office. The camera pans around to a full view of the room as the Sheriff stands and stretches.  
  
Sheriff: I hate Halloween.  
  
  
  
CUT TO:  
  
WALLACE HOUSE. INT. Living Room.  
  
The camera fades in to see Lindsey with a phone to her ear.  
  
Lindsey: Come on Lonnie pick up.. Answer the damn phone!!!  
  
She sighs and puts the phone back on its cradle then sits beside it.  
  
Lindsey: He's fine. I know he is.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
FREMAN HOUSE.  
  
Tommy sits on the couch watching a Halloween Special on Haddonfield.  
  
Scott (o.s): Turn that shit off Doyle! The guest are starting to show up.  
  
The camera cuts to Tommy's face as he sighs and pushes the off button on the remote. Camera moves back to see the entire room.  
  
Tommy: There dickless.  
  
A laugh is heard off screen and Scott walks in with Sara and Jessica.  
  
Scott: Tommy Doyle I would like you to meet two of the most beautiful women on Haddonfield U campus. My favorite student Jessica and her most beautiful and intelligent friend Sara. You and Sara have some things in common Doyle oh buddy o' mine.  
  
Tommy nods to the girls before looking at Scott.  
  
Tommy: How did you talk me into this again?  
  
The camera cuts to Scotts face as he rolls his eyes then pulls back to show the four.  
  
Scott: Okay I'll recap since you seem to be retarded. YOU wanted to stay at my place while you researched your boogeyman and I said that it was fine as long as you met someone I wanted you to. THEN YOU said that it was a deal and here we are. And here.  
  
Scott points at Sara.  
  
Scott (continued): is the girl I wanted you to meet.  
  
Before the two can began talking the doorbell rings. The group walks to the front door with the camera dollying behind them Scott opens the door and the camera .  
  
CUT TO  
  
Close up Sheriff.  
  
Sheriff: Tommy Doyle. Your under arrest for suspecion of the murder of Deputy Lonnie Elamb.  
  
Camera swivels around to show the shocked faces of the group.  
  
Tommy: I've been here all day sheriff. I haven't done anything.  
  
Camera pulls back to show entire group The sheriff's gun finds it way to point at Tommy.  
  
Sheriff: We will settle this at the jail. Come with me Tommy.   
  
Tommy sighs and walks out the door but not before turning back to the others.  
  
Tommy: Call my lawyer Scott. The number is on my laptop.   
  
Scott nods while looking at the gun pointed at Tommy by the shaking Sheriff. Tommy seems normal.  
  
Scott: Sure thing man. Just hold on I'll be down in ten minutes.  
  
Tommy nods.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
FREMAN STUDY.  
  
Camera is in corner showing from from a corner view. Scott is franticly trying to work with the labtop.  
  
Scott: I fucking hate computers!!!!!!!!  
  
Sara walked into the room with a somewhat worried look on her face.  
  
Sara: Can I try?  
  
Scott throws up his hands and motions to the computer then begins pacing. Sara moves to the comp and begins to type for a second.  
  
Sara: Brad Arnold 701-555-7653.  
  
Scott picks up the phone and dials walking out of the room as the phone rings. quick cut to Sara's face as she types on the laptop.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
JAIL  
  
The camera shows Tommy Doyle sitting infront of a desk his hands cuffed infront of him and a looked of aggrivation on his face.  
  
Tommy: I told you I didn't do anything!  
  
Sheriff (O.S): Would you shut up for a minute Tommy? I'm just doing my job alright.  
  
The camera pans around to see the Sheriff on the other side of the desk with a frown on his face.  
  
Sheriff: Where were you from 2 P.M this afternoon until 4 p.m this afternoon.  
  
Tommy(O.S): Steven Fremans. Look Leland you have nothing on me. Let me go or I'll get up and leave.  
  
The sheriff's face seems to harden for a second.  
  
Sheriff: I can hold you for 24 hours Tommy.   
  
The sheriff sighs in defeat and the the camera moves back to show the entire room.  
  
Sheriff: Just give me the statement and your free to go.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
Streets of Haddonfield. NIGHT  
  
POV ragged breathing as it slowly moves down the sidewalk. Abrupt stop as the POV turns toward a house. Slight head tilt as it seems to remember the place. Then it turns and walks toward the door of the Wallace House. 


End file.
